Entre La Luz y La Oscuridad
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Danny y Sam tienen 18 años... Ellos sufren un accidente en el que, luego de una larga agonía... uno de ellos muere...


Hola a todos, hoy he traído un fic trágico, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

**Entre La Luz y La Oscuridad…**

-… quédate conmigo… -son las últimas palabras que escucha antes de cerrar sus ojos, el agotamiento es tal que su propio cuerpo le obliga a rendirse y caer.

En Amity Park, un autobús con 21 pasajeros sufre un percance: los frenos dejaron de funcionar provocando que el conductor perdiera el control del vehículo, en un intento desesperado por detener la unidad, el autobús volcó en el camino; entre los pasajeros se hallaban Danny y Sam…

La noticia fue un terrible golpe para ambas familias, ya que los dos chicos de tan solo 18 años de edad, planeaban casarse después de graduarse de la universidad…

Tucker y Jazz procuraban estar al pendiente de la situación, temían por la vida de sus amigos, mientras que los padres de ambos solo discutían y se culpaban mutuamente…

Danny y Sam habían sido llevados al mismo hospital, ambos estaban heridos, y parecía ser de gravedad; mientras las horas pasaban, su familia y amigos esperaban y rogaban al cielo que ambos salieran con vida de aquella horrible tragedia…

Por fin el doctor que los ha atendido se acerca a ellos para darles las noticias:

-Fenton, Manson…

-doctor, por favor, díganos como están…- pregunta la madre de Danny…

-… -en la expresión del doctor se refleja una clara y fuerte aflicción, provocando que tanto la mamá de Danny como la mamá de Sam comiencen a temer lo peor; recién habían recibido las llamadas telefónicas acerca del accidente, ambas, en sus respectivas casas, y con sus esposos, rompieron en llanto hasta desmallarse, y ahora estaban a punto de colapsar por segunda ocasión -…el chico ya esta estable, solo 

sufrió unos cuantos golpes y un esguince en la muñeca izquierda, podrá irse de aquí mañana, después de haber descansado…

Pero me temo que la chica se encuentra en deplorables condiciones: sus órganos internos están totalmente deshechos, sufrió un severo trauma en la cabeza provocando una ruptura craneal y la inflamación del lóbulo derecho del cerebro, los huesos de su pierna izquierda se fragmentaron en 7 partes… me temo que es imposible tratar de ponerle remedio…

-¡¡NOOO!! –la madre de Sam rompe en desesperación… La familia de Danny no cabía en el dolor, esa chica era como su hija, era la mejor amiga de toda la vida y la mayor felicidad de su hijo, y ahora la perderían para siempre…

A petición de sus padres, le colocaron a Sam un bypass para mantener su corazón activo por unas cuantas horas, y que así pudiera despedirse de su familia y amigos… Mientras Sam estaba en la cirugía, Danny despertó abruptamente, estaba aturdido, confundido, alterado, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Sam, en el accidente… hasta que Tucker le dio la noticia, Danny sintió que su vida se iba, no podía creer que la chica que él tanto amaba, ahora se iría de su lado para siempre…

Cuando Sam salió de la operación y fue llevada a su habitación, Danny, a pesar de las múltiples advertencias sobre su propia condición, fue el primero al que ella pudo ver cuando abrió sus ojos…

-… Danny… ¿q-qué, qué sucedió?

-estamos en el hospital Sam… -Danny le explica a Sam lo ocurrido mientras trata de aguantar el llanto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano…

Uno por uno, familiares y amigos se acercan a la chica para decirle adiós, al mismo tiempo que iban dejándolos a ella y Danny solos, para poder estar juntos por última vez…

Danny se recuesta al lado de Sam, la abraza y la besa, aferrándose a ella como deseando que todo fuera solo un mal sueño…

En su mente, Danny repasaba cada detalle del accidente: ellos dos se dirigían a su departamento cuando el autobús falló, al momento de comenzar a volcarse el vehículo, Danny trató de proteger a Sam, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que le resultó imposible… todo se 

cubrió todo se cubrió de silencio y tinieblas; cuando él logró reaccionar, Sam estaba frente a él, agonizando, sangrando, mirándolo…

-… S-Sam… -el chico le habla débilmente mientras le toma la mano.

-… Danny… no puedo, respirar… -ella habla también de forma débil.

-no te esfuerces…

-…tengo frío…

-…quédate conmigo Sam… solo… quédate conmigo… -Danny pierde la conciencia, reaccionando en el hospital, hasta llegar aquí, a su despedida, el funesto instante que los cobija…

-… te amo Sam… -Danny no resiste más y comienza a llorar- … siempre te amaré…

-… yo también te amo… y siempre estaré contigo…

Danny se acerca más a Sam, y entre lágrimas y dolor, se besan apasionada y tiernamente para poder despedirse…

-es hora de descansar, Danny…

-hasta siempre… mi amor…

Sam le sonríe dulcemente a Danny por última vez y cierra sus ojos, mientras él se aferra a su cuerpo…

Hora del deceso… 3:45 am…

… **Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
